


Fruition of Love

by ChocobroTrxsh



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocobroTrxsh/pseuds/ChocobroTrxsh
Summary: I recommend listening to Trauma by NF for only the tune of the song, not the lyrics :)
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Reader, My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Fruition of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to Trauma by NF for only the tune of the song, not the lyrics :)

Nothing can describe the sheer and pure love that the two had for one another. He was the reason she started smiling more. He was the reason she began to feel more emotions. He was the reason that she finally felt whole. Ever since the death of her father she knew nothing but hatred - revenge.

It wasn’t to the point where she’d become as crazed and enslaved to the bloodlust that Dimitri practically craved. She nearly went there, but the Riegan heir managed to pull her out from the awaiting darkness that had consumed the exiled King.

It wasn't until the end of the war that they had confessed to each other; a confession that left both of them a blushing mess. It was clear that they had shared a bed the night of. But Byleth feared that she would be consumed with the dreadful eeriness of the dark yet again. The moment he left, she couldn't help but feel alone. The moments of passion and love turned into a yearning every night after that dreadful day of his departure. Even with all the promises and letters that said that he'd return from his political journey, that he loves her and would sneak away from everything just to go and see her, it still couldn't ease her mind.

Ignatz and Raphael would always either invite her to dinner, go out to town and enjoy the many sweets and sceneries there were, but to no avail. They knew that the departure of their leader was tearing at the new archbishop from the inside out. She still had that nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she'd fall into a sort of depression.

And then her worries increased ten-fold.

Byleth would constantly wake up to hurl out her dinner in an empty bucket beside her other toiletries - or at least what remained of it after a few times of throwing up. She needed air. She needed a breather and badly.

Putting on her coat, she walked out of the room that was far too lavish for her liking, bare feet welcoming the chill of the floorboards. Byleth felt somewhat at ease when she walked out to the small, religious garden, the air clearing all her sinuses from the stuffy heat she felt from vomiting. She closed her eyes in content, the blush on her face toning down to her natural skin color from the chill of the night air. She welcomed it. She could practically feel the embrace of her lover from the wind dancing around her.

Closing her eyes she could picture the dashing young boy, that soon turned into a fine and handsome young man, the same one that’s reaching out for her, a sly grin and a wink sent her way as the gusts of wind came from the airborne wyvern he sat on, the creature shuffling her clothes and hair wildly with it’s movement. Smiling to herself, she reached out only to feel nothing in front of her. Heart picking up in speed, the Archbishop opened her eyes and felt a pang of sorrow in her heart when she saw the empty space in front of her.

‘He isn’t here right now. He’s gone for now, remember?’ she scolded herself. She made her way to the patch of grass, sitting on it with crossed legs, her nightgown barely shielding her feminine aspects.

‘He’ll return to us…’ she laid a hand on her flat belly. It was obvious to why she was constantly throwing up. She was a mercenary, yes, but she of course had read some books that made her curious about human life. Especially wondering why she was the only one without a beating heart, so she dimmed down the reasons to her nightly displeasures.

\---

Months passed. Byleth kept writing letters. She received none in return after the first month. She even sent him word of their pregnancy, but she still received nothing after.

Word had gotten out about carrying Claude’s child. She didn’t want to tell anyone about it, but as time passed it was proven difficult to hide the swell of her belly with the constricting armor she always wore.

She was getting worried, terrified even. He was the only person left alive that she cared for and it made her emotions flare up. At one point when everyone was having dinner, things took a major turn. Hilda being the one to bring Byleth along with everyone else to dinner, telling her that she needs to start eating more so the baby can get the necessary nutrients; they all coddled her, fighting over who gets to be the godfather or godmother. On who deserves the title as an aunt or uncle. Marianne and Hilda were already planning to make handcrafted toys for when the infant is born. She didn’t pay attention to their idle chatter, her mind going back to the time where Jeralt was killed right in front of her. The fact that she couldn’t do anything to prevent her father's death was still a burden on her.

‘What if something happened to Claude?’

‘What if the news of the pregnancy distracted him and got him killed?’

‘Will I be responsible for his death?’

‘Will I-’

“Professor, are you alright?” Leonie asked. Emerald eyes looked up at her and they widened in alert. Byleth’s breathing was picking up as she began to hyperventilate, hand flying to her chest to try and slow it down, but to no avail. Everyone began to panic.

“Marianne! Flayn! Do something!” Hilda screeched as she raced from her seat towards Byleth. Everything was becoming blurry, the fast heave of anxiety making her mind feel warm and fuzzy until she finally passed out.

“Professor!” they all called out.

\---

Murmured voices could be heard in her sleep when she began to gain consciousness. The voices sounded hurried - angry even. Full lashes fluttered open and emerald hues glowed in the lamp-lit infirmary room. She guessed that the voice was Manuela talking to one of her students on what happened and what condition she was in.

Putting a hand on her six month pregnant belly, she rubbed the bump to try and coax a small kick from the baby growing inside of her. She felt the ends of her lips twitch upwards as she felt the soft yet firm kick on the palm of her hand from the baby. It was comforting. An image of the baby came to mind; brown hair and all, perfect and smooth sun-kissed skin like it’s father, doe like emerald eyes like it’s mother.

Byleth felt tears well up in her eyes. She just wanted to see Claude. She wanted him to be with her to experience the pregnancy together. She didn’t want to give birth to the baby alone. An all too uncharacteristic sob left her. She felt alone.

“You can’t just keep me from her! I have to see her! Just let me in!”

‘That voice.’ Byleth perked up. “Claude?” she called out in the smallest of voices.

“I’m sorry, but you can’t. You’re going to risk the life of your child if she goes into a panic attack again when she sees you! Do you want that to happen?!” she can hear Manuela accuse him.

“So you’re blaming me for this?” Claude asked incredulously.

“To be fair you stopped writing to her. She didn’t know what could’ve happened to you. For all she knows is that she would’ve had to raise a fatherless child,” Hilda interjected, head bowing down. She didn’t want to say these things, but the reason for Byleth’s scene was pretty obvious. Claude wouldn’t accept anything that they said and tried to push past both of the women in front of him.

“Raphael, stop him. We can’t risk Byleth’s health during her confinement.” Manuela asked him. Raphael felt nervous about doing so, but he grabbed Claude’s arms and pulled him back.

“We want you to see her, but it’s too risky and too high of a chance that she’ll have another panic attack in a fragile state. Please understand that.”

“I just need to see her, please.” Claude’s brows furrowed in a sorrowful look.

“Claude?” Byleth spoke from behind Manuela and Hilda.

“Byl!” Claude’s eyes widened at the sight of her. Quickly squirming out of Raphael's grasp, he pushed past both of the women and quickly engulfed Byleth in a hug. Slimmer arms wrapped around him as well, her face buried into his chest and hands gripping his cape in fists.

Manuela and Hilda shared a look, Raphael ready to pull away the Alliance leader but was stopped with the shake of Manuela’s head. Both Hilda and Raphael left. Manuela quickly went into the room to make a concoction for future purposes.

Large hand on the back of her head, the other arm wrapped around her waist and pulling their bodies flush to each other, he buried his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet scent she always had to her - the one he missed those countless nights he couldn’t be with her.

Byleth did the same, etching in her mind the way his body engulfed her frame. The musk of his scent making her body buzz at the sudden contact that made her feel complete. He was the puzzle piece she needed for so many months that was able to make her feel whole.

Pulling away, he cupped her face in his hands and planted a soft kiss on her forehead before looking at her. He gave her a small smile, wiping the tear drops that formed on her lower lashes with the pads of his thumbs. “Beautiful…” he murmured. Whatever words she had to say to him died on the tip of her tongue as he planted a kiss on her lips. Byleth let out a soft whimper when he kissed her, the emotions clear and overwhelming her senses.

“Claude…” was all that she could say. She couldn’t formulate a sentence, his name being the only thing that clouded her mind like it always did these past months. She placed a hand on the man’s cheek, the palm of her hand becoming pleasantly scratched by the stubble he had, her thumb tracing his lower lip that shined with their kiss.

She couldn’t believe he was there. Was he really real?

Foreheads pressed against each other and eyes closed in content, his hands placed themselves on her hips before they traveled up to the growing bump. He felt his heart pick up in speed. This was his child. The love of his life is carrying his very own child. He was going to be a father.

He felt a kick and he nearly sobbed then and there.

“He’s an active one…” he murmured, kissing his lover’s lips one more time before kneeling in front of her and coming face to face with her baby bump that was covered in a white nightgown. Tears clouded his vision as he saw how large it was. Was he really gone that long?

“It knows you’re it’s father,” Byleth smiled down at him, her hand rubbing the top of her bump in a soothing pattern. Claude choked out a laugh, tears falling out of his eyes from the overwhelming emotions and placing his lips on her belly.

“I’m so sorry,” he cried. “I meant to write back to you. I truly did!” his tears wet the fabric of the nightgown, cheek pressed against it and arms wrapping around her lower back. He felt soft movement on his cheek - as if the baby was telling him that all was forgiven. This made him cry even more.

Byleth was at a loss for words. She had never seen the man in front of her break down to such an extent. Bending down slightly, she cupped his face in her hands and kissed the crown of his head. Pulling back she looked at him, a small smile gracing her tear stained features. “You have nothing to be sorry for. You’re here now. All is in the past.”

“Then will you do me the honor of marrying me, Byleth?” Claude pulled out the engagement ring and held it out for her. A sudden question was definitely like him. Byleth’s tears started to fall yet again as she nodded her head and accepted. Standing up to full height, he gently grabbed her hand and placed the ring on her engagement finger.

Smiling brightly through cascading tears, she let out a gentle laugh. Claude cupped her face and pulled her in for a kiss, her hands placing themselves over his hands.

Manuela smiled softly at the sight in front of her. She couldn’t help but let a few tears escape her as well from the heartwarming sight of the two lovers. They’ll definitely make great parents for the newborn prince or princess.


End file.
